Fluid distribution systems, in particular mobile fluid distribution systems, are used in a variety of applications. For example, at mining and construction sites, it is common to use mobile fluid distribution systems to spray water over routes and work areas to minimize the creation of dust during operations. A specific example might include a water truck that sprays water over roads at a mine site. Other applications of mobile fluid distribution systems may include spraying of pesticides and herbicides, e.g., for agricultural use, disbursement of saline solutions on roads for snow and ice control, fire suppression, and the like.
For various reasons, such as cost and consistent fluid application, it is desired to control of the amount and pattern of fluids being distributed, in particular with regard to maintaining a uniform and consistent application of fluid per unit of area. For example, when spraying water on mine roads, it may be desired to uniformly distribute the water over the road surface to avoid applying excess water in specific locations. In particular, it is desired to provide a spray head capable of distributing fluid in a consistently wide spray. The desire is to provide consistent spray patterns in areas, such as on inclines and at intersections, where flow rates may be decreased due to decreased machine speed or the need to decrease the amount of fluid per unit area.
Furthermore, it has been become more desirable recently to limit the places where water is sprayed to provide a dry track or dry line to give tires of vehicles more traction, necessitating further control of the spray pattern provided by spray heads in the field.